Pieces of War
by CD DC
Summary: Angels always exist in stories as compassionate guardians protecting both monster and mankind. But from what. Soon the world will know once more but the question is, will it be burned to ash or reborn.One Person will Decide it's fate. One Boy, One Angel and One Final War.


_**New story **_

_**I don't own Naruto or Rosario and a Vampire**_

_**What I do own is a new Computer.**_

_**Forgive me if it's a little Rough as I have no Beta and poor eye sight.**_

_Our war all stems from one single day_

_On that day our unity, our beliefs and our race shattered like glass._

_We split of into the three main factions, the Conclave, the Advent and of course the dreaded Dark Ones._

_Thankfully the Dark Ones are gone but we remain locked in conflict with each._

_It is only a matter of time till our conflict erupts into the light once more._

_And I fear the world is not ready for the carnage that will be unleashed once more._

_Elder Kahn_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(;)<strong>_

_Journal Entry 1 _

_February 13__th__ 2020_

_Mom suggested I write in this thing while I'm away so I guess here we go_

_My name is Naruto Usumaki. _

_I was born on October 10__th_

_I'm a "half breed' so I'm part human which means that most monster thinks less of me for it at least till I beat the crap out of them. My family consists of my mother, my god father and god mother. My mother and I were treated as outcast by the others of race so I most of my friends I made travelling. _

_My dad well he was human and died early in my life from cancer when I was about 8 I think, still I remember him he knew the truth of my mother and didn't care and spent every second he could with me playing and teaching me just about everything he could. I was pretty happy despite everything._

_Then it all went to shit on my 10__th__ birthday _

_Dad passed away suddenly and unexpectedly, mom took it pretty hard and I awakened an unwanted curse._

_The council freaked out when they saw the mark and everything that came with it appears on me, a sign of the 3nd Armageddon. So they say. The last and final war that will apparently determine the fate of all of Man and monster kind was coming soon. _

_Still I guess I should explain why I'm being sent to this stupid new school now._

_Basically I fucked up big time. Ok so I was on a recon mission on a monster slaving vessel with my mechanical partner DreadWing. So I sent him in close to get a better look with his camera and well I'm not sure what happened because it happened so fast but um._

_Ok he exploded and then the ship caught fire and boom. Burning debris and wreckage everywhere. Slavers screaming as burning fuel rained down on them some turning into their monster forms. Yeah it was messy but luckily the slaves had already been off loaded and the containers must have come loose so they got the hell out but I jumped into the water to save as much of DreadWing as I could and when I came up someone was shining a light into my face and there was this loud annoying sound. But suddenly there were these guys roughly pulling me out of the water and tasing me and then shoving me into an armoured van. _

_I woke up in a cell with my mom glaring at me though the bars_

_Still that fuck up ended with a freighter destroyed, a damaged shipping yard and me arrested so mom had to bail the cops to get me out so I can't fault the council being mad considering how hard it must have been to explain._

_So I being sent away to learn to this Yokai Academy as the heat dies down. Mom's says she once went there and it was ok._

_Before I left however Elder Kahn came to me and advised me to be cautious. Just because I'm the archangel, I can't go off and do whatever I want , if it had been anyone else I would have to told them to shove it but since he was the only Elder who didn't think I was Abbodon 2 when I was a child I kept my mouth shut. _

_But they didn't even let me take my freaking tool kit or Snapshot. How the fuck am I supposed to fix him now. I managed to get Witch Matriarch Helena to bewitch my duffle bag into a pocket dimension so that's a plus and stuff as much equipment as I could get my hands before leaving._

_Thankfully my bank account wasn't frozen so I still have all my money so as soon as I get the chance to visit the human world I'm going straight to my trading buddies and getting some new gear._

_Now I just have to figure out how to get Dread Wings head back. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(;)<strong>_

_Naruto I ask of you to uphold your Uzumaki family legacy of building better relationship between monsters and humans while attending this Academy so learn all you can, I know that you have a habit of causing trouble especially after that business you did in Tokyo._

_You're getting on the councils last nerve and you're lucky your powers are only partially sealed and I had to pull a few strings to get you punishment reduced to just this so please behave and for the love of god don't go and show your true form to anyone otherwise._

_**I WILL COME AND TEACH YOU A LESSION MYSELF**__._

The young man sweat dropped at the threat in his mother's letter as he sat on the bus watching the scenery pass by as the slight ocean blue glow of his eyes reflected of the window he thought about his last conversation with his mother about his punishment to suddenly send him all the way to Japan, to this _yokai_ _academy_. Dressed in an orange unzipped jacket with the hoddie covering his face in shadow while his red shirt was just visible under the jacket with the words "Keep your friends close and your Enemies in range of your primary firearm" printed upon it.

On one of his hands was a dark grey metal gauntlet firmly clamped onto his left arm. A limiter, one custom made long ago solely for his dark power. Before he left it had been adjusted to be more powerful as punishment.

Feeling the bus come to a sudden stop smashing his face into the back of the seat in front of him Naruto growled as he got up swinging his duffle bag across his shoulders as they made their way out the bus before looking out at the surroundings to see they were on a barren rocky plateau with a blood red sea stretching across the horizon. Spread out nearby were a bunch of gravestone while a dirt path lead though a forest of dead trees to what appeared to be a haunted mansion.

All in all the place looked like it came straight out of an old cheesy horror film.

What moron went hmm yeah this is a good place for a school even for supernatural creatures.

"See ya kid"

Swiftly turning around Naruto looked at bus to see the driver looking at him with a large smile while his eye's gleamed in the darkness created from his hoodie before the door closed as the bus took off down the rocky road leaving a large dust cloud in its wake.

Coughing as he tried to get the dust out of his lungs Naruto knelt as he picked up his bag before turning to see the school far off in the distance.

It wasn't bad enough to simple send off to this place where there was no mission to take or any of his friends to talk to but no his mother had taken Dreadwings head.

His oldest creation and companion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(;)<strong>_

"Ahh the peace and quiet of the forest one of the few places I always feel at peace even if it is forest of dead trees" thought Naruto as he walked by the trees spotting a small bat flutter by.

"Whee I'm a bat" it said as it flew by.

His eye twitched as his mind tried to make sense of what it had just seen "Holy Shit did that thing just talk."

"Look out"

Swiftly turning to his right Naruto eyes widened within the darkness as he was suddenly hit by a pink haired girl riding a bike. The groaning sound of metal bending filled his eardrums as the bikes front frame was crushed as if it had hit a brick wall while the girl was sent flying into him forcing him to catch her as her momentum flung his rear to the ground.

Landing on the back of his head as his vision blurred before a blurry face appeared in front of him, it was a feminine heart shaped face with long pink hair with emerald eyes looking down at him in worry. As his vision cleared he saw she was dressed in a plaid skirt and white blouse along with the horrid green blazer the school provided.

How he knew the blazer was the school's simple he'd gotton one which was now in a dump somewhere as he'd immediately thrown it in the trash?

Around her neck was the strangest necklace he'd ever seen but it was the way she was straddling him in a way that her panties were revealed to him.

"Uuuummm….uh" Naruto started before he realised something.

"eerr could you get off me please people might think we doing something inappopite "

Looking down at how they were positioned the girl jumped back to her feet as her face took on the shade of a tomato as she quickly began to speak. Pulling his hoodie back over his head burying it in shadow Naruto hoped she didn't get a good look at his mark.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm anaemic and I get dizzy easily and didn't see you" she bubbled as she offered him a hand.

Brushing her hand away he pushed himself back up before bring a hand to pluck a shard of metal out of his neck removing quickly as he felt the wound sizzle close as he brought the shard to his face watching the ruby red liquid dip down its surface.

"Strange I've never bled from such a little hit" thought Naruto before looking up at the girl.

"It's alright" he said before noticing she wasn't even paying attention instead looking at the blood intensely before licking her lips. That unnerved him for some reason.

Waving a hand in front of her he tried to get her attention "Hey are you okay"

The surprised yell of the girl seemingly getting hold oh herself.

"Oh, no! You're bleeding I'm… so…sorry…" she replied leaning up into his larger frame as she brought her head close to his.

"Holy crap what the hell's she doing" Naruto's eyes were wide as he watched her head dip slightly downwards towards his neck before he felt her piece his skin with her teeth before feeling his blood being drained.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(;)<strong>_

Heavenly

That was the only word Moka Akashiya could use to describe the blood she was drinking.

She could taste the lovely taste of blood mixed with something else, something powerful made for a taste to die for and she could tell it would become addictive if she allowed herself to succumb.

It made her heart beat fast as her body got all warm and excited as she felt the toned muscles underneath the young boy no man clothes. Tilting her head just a little upwards she caught glimmer of the young man's handsome face staring at her with surprised glowing ocean blue eye's while a strange mark upon his head hidden by his hood before now glowed softly with white light.

The mark was of a semi-circle with three lines drawn though it.

With her thirst sated, Moka released the blonde watching as his massive gauntleted hand clutched at his neck rubbing the spot she bitten him while he stared at her at her with shock, confusion and a little fear.

Looking down at her feet in embarrassment she spoke softly "I'm sorry I'm a… a …I'm a vampire."

Shaking his head muttering "should have guessed" before looking at her worried face.

"It's alright no harm done" seeing the remains of her bike on the ground he winched ''arrr sorry about that"

_I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, miss._

Picking up the ruined bike in his gauntleted hand while offering her his other as she took it. His hand nearly completely compressing hers as they shook hands.

_Akashiya Moka_

"Well Moka I guess we better get going otherwise we might be late on the first day"

Watching her suddenly panic with an amused smile on his lips as he walked with her. Seeing her look him up and down discreetly out of the corner of his vision he couldn't help but tease her.

"My my Moka we've only just meet and your already checking me out aren't you forward"

With her face turning the shade of a tomato Moka tried to deny his accusations.

"What no I wasn't, I was just, I, I was"

Taking pity on her he looked at her a sweat drop on his head replied "Moka it was a joke"

Looking down as she tried to hide her flashed face. "Oh"

Taking a deep breath as she tried to regain control of herself she looked sideways to Naruto as she spoke.

'I was just wondering if you were attending the school as well"

"Of course'

"Then why aren't you wearing the uniform"

Turning to her with a cheeky grin on his face as her face light up with a light blush he spoke.

"It was ugly"

Face faulting at his answer Moka was just able to hear Naruto laughing out loud as they entered the school grounds.

_**(;)**_

* * *

><p>Unfourtantly after he'd entered the school some teacher had grabbed hold of him before dragging him off to the principal's office yabbering about his lack of school uniform as he waved goodbye to moka.<p>

After a short and serious talk with said man concerning his presence at the academy he'd been told he was allowed to keep his current clothes but could no longer hide his face. A simple illusionary layer on his face hid the most blaring traits.

Now he was standing in front of his assigned homeroom.

Knocking against the door three times he waited for a reply

After about three seconds of waiting he was told to come in.

The first thing he saw was a women who appeared to be in her twenties at the front of the class who he noticed had a pair of cat like ears atop her head and tail. Ah a neko monster one of the weakest and most numerous monster spices but were great athletes possing inhuman agility and flexibility. In front of her were about two dozen students all now watching him as he walked in?

Looking at the cat women in front of him he asked sheepishly "Is this Nekonome - sensei class

The cat women, nodded before frowning at him, "I'm Nekome and why are you not in uniform".

Grinning at her he replied "because I'm awesome".

Smiling at him the teacher simply nodded before gesturing to her class room, "Please take a seat Mr,,,"

'Naruto Usumaki"

Taking a seat naruto looked over the class only to see that while many of the girls were looking at him the guys were still looking at the door. Following their gaze he was surprised to see Moka standing at the door before she saw him her eye's lighting up in joy as she dashed over to him taking a seat next to him.

"Naruto kun" she squealed happily as she smiled at him happy that she had a friend in her homeroom not noticing the glares she received from the females while the males death stared Naruto.

Greeting her with a smile of his own he replied "Hello Moka".

Nekonome having taken control of the class again started the relations between humans and monsters and how monsters needed to blend into human society to avoid being hunted down. Most of it was ultimately useless to him as his race had been hiding in plain sight long before he'd been born and had just passed down the knowledge to their offspring. Hell the only time anyone came close to finding them was the unexplained destruction they left behind in their secret war against their enemies. Even uncovering the link between those incidents and the angels hiding place.

"Heh, wouldn't it be better to eat the men and molest the women, screw hiding". Turning his head to look at the asshole who spoke only to growl as he set his sight on him sitting two seats down. Looking like a typical thug with blonde hair and piercing on his face with an arrogant smirk across his face. Yeah this guy needed to have some sense beat into too him. Hopefully by him.

Many of the students were split in their opinions with the girls mainly stared in disgust at the male in question while those unfortunate to be seated close to him shifted uncomfortably glancing nervously at the thug. He was disappointed to see that many of his fellow males appeared to be agreeing with the guy's logic.

Clearing his throat loudly he spoke loudly catching the classes attention. "Your mother must be so proud raising a pathetic sack of shit that can't get a girl without forcing himself on her, oh well you know what they say it's the dog that barks the loudest is often the runt of the litter.

The class erupted into laughter as the thug glared at him red faced as he turned back to the teacher who looked seemingly at lost at what to do. Due to this Naruto was unaware of the admiring looks he was receiving from many of the girls.

_**(;)**_

* * *

><p>When class finally ended the two friends walked out together as they talked about their new teacher before the same boy from before blocked their path, his eyes gleaming with lust as he looked at Moka causing Naruto to narrow his eyes in anger while his fists clenched.<p>

"Hello there you must be the most beautiful girl in school, Akashiya Moka. My name is Komiya Saizo , and it would do you well to remember it, what say you and I have a little date.

I-I'm sorry but I would rather be my friend Naruto here. Moka said before gesturing to Naurto.

Moving forward Saizo moved to push Naruto away only to suddenly yell in surprise as his was slowly being crushed as Naruto grabbed the offending limb in his hands before Saizo could even touch him grinning cruelly.

"Let's set something's straight Saizo first you so much as think about trying to harm me, Moka or any girl, I will personally tear you to pieces and feed you to a pack of hungry dogs, Secondly you will stop eyeing Moka as if she's a piece of meat". Naruto threated as Saizo attempted to remove the hand currently crushing his left hand with a right hook punch. Easily dodging the punch he gathered a small amount of his power into his remaining hand.

A tiny ball of white energy formed before firing forward quicker than anyone could blink slamming into a Saizo's chest before detonating into a soft ball sized explosion. To those watching it appeared as if a sun had suddenly spawned into existence between the two forcing them to look away or shield their eyes as Saizo was instantly flung away flying down the hall before crashing into several lockers. The locker frames crumpled inward as saizo's back

Having long grown used to often explosive nature of his power Naruto hadn't been as affected as Saizo merely being pushed back by about 10 cm.

Groaning as he attempted to pull himself out of the mess of metal he was stuck in Saizo felt someone pull on his hair using it to raise his face to eye level. Two cold glowing blue eye's burning with pure loathing of every ounce of his being while the most menacing voice he had ever heard spoke sending shivers down his spine "Anything you do I'll do a thousand times worst"

Letting go of Saizo he looked at the males around the room staring at each and every one as he yelled "Anyone else wanna have a lession." The boy whispered amongst themselves as they looked at Naruto in fear as he manhandled Saizo with ease. Meanwhile the girls giggled as they glazed at Naruto in desire.

Moving over to Moka he gently grabbed his arm before leading her through the crowd as the males moved out of his way shivering as his gazed passed over them leaving behind terrified males and a huge group of gossiping girls. Unknown to him this incident would plague him later on.

_**(;)**_

* * *

><p>Once they were clear of the crowd, he'd suggested they check out the dorm rooms they had to break the awkward silence that had fallen on them. Moka looked up at him with a worried frown as they walked before speaking.<p>

"Why did you do that Naruto you could be in trouble?"

Signing he turned his head to look at her "sorry Moka it's just I've meet men like that plenty of times in the past and it enrages me that they think they can use people like objects especially women. You may not have recognized the look in his eye but I do and I will not stand for it not now and not ever again."

"Besides I've been getting in trouble all my life it's actually how I ended up here.'

"What do you mean?"

"Basically I made a huge mess that my mother had to explain away and sent me here as punishment"

"That doesn't sound so bad"

"It is for me"

"Hey Naruto what kind of monster are you"

Waving a finger in front of her face he grinned cheekily.

"I can't tell ya that it's against school rules remember"

Blushing in embarrassment Moka was silently wishing he would tell her anyway. A suddenly growling got their attention as Moka's face went cherry red while Naruto looked back and forth looking for the monster responsible for the growling.

"Who's making that growling"

"Uh Naruto-kun"

Looking down at his red faced friend Naruto replied "Yeah moka"

"It's me" a second growl coming from her stomach only further embarrassed her as Naruto looked at her stomach in surprise.

Looking back at her face with and amused smile he teased her "Geez moka you stomach sounds like it's a monster on its own"

Watching as she turned her face away in embarrassment he laughed as he exposed his neck to her, the eye he could see widening as she looked at the exposed skin.

"Go ahead, take a drink"

Moka hesitated before leaning against him latching her lips to his neck as the life giving liquid flowed into her mouth setting her tastebuds alight with it's better than sin taste. Moaning as she hugged him closer wrapping her hands around his neck while his own held her hips

When she finally let him go he swayed slightly side to side as he pinched the spot she'd bitten gently massaging it before letting it go as it sealed up with white energy leaving unblemished skin behind.

"Thank you Naruto-kun"

_**(;)**_

* * *

><p>"Finally I found you"<p>

Looking up Naruto spotted the one who'd spoken.

Saizo

Hopping down from the tree saizo landed nearby them now transformed into a seven foot tall monster with grey skin and long tongue slithering around his mouth as he spoke in a deep voice.

"Don't be afraid Moka once I destroy this pest we'll have some fuuuunnn aaaaarrrrrr"

Smashing backward through the trees before finally coming to a stop Saizo looked up to see Naruto with his arm clocked forward. Walking over to him Naruto looked down at Saizo.

"A troll Saizo I'm not surprised all brawn no brain" Naruto hissed before preparing to punch Saizo in the face only for Saizo to kick him away with his enhanced strength sending him flying though a tree before smashing into a large rock.

Spitting out a blob of blood as he growled as blood dripped down his face raising his gauntlet it to his face he glared at it.

"You've taken more power than I thought damn it"

"Naruto-kun"

Moka's surprised yell snapped him from his thoughts as she knelt by his side.

Ignoring the delicious smell of Naruto's blood instead focusing on the wound on his forehead as Naruto tried to get back on to his feet only for his left knee to give way. Before he fell he tried to grab hold of Moka to steady himself only for the thing he'd grabbed came free with a loud snap.

Looking into his hand he saw the silver rosary Moka wore gleam before looking up at Moka before she was shrouded in Yokai swirling around her forcing him to cover his eyes as a bright flash nearly blinded him.

As the flash died down and he lowered his hand before his eyes widened at the sight before him. In Moka's place was now a silver haired girl with curves and breasts women would die for.

Slitted blood red eyes stared down at him with interest making him gulp slightly in fear before looking over to Saizo changing from interest to disdain as an arrogant smile graced her beautiful face.

_**(;)**_

* * *

><p>Standing with his jaw wide open as his mind attempted to comprehend what he had just seen. Naruto despite seeing it he still couldn't believe it. It was one thing to hear about the strength of a vampire but to see it in person.<p>

This new Moka had just literally kicked the crap out of Saizo in less than 15 seconds before walking over to him snatching the Rosario from his hands and threating him to keep the other Moka happy before snapping the Rosario back on. The original Moka had come back only to collapse in his arms.

So here he was staring down at the now sleeping pink haired Moka awhile wondering who or what the hell the silver haired Moka was.

Thinking to himself "Maybe she's some sort of split personality. Only extremely strong and speedy and arrogant with a penchant for kicking.

Gently putting his arm under her legs he carried her towards the schools hospital.

_**(:)**_

* * *

><p>Thanking the Guardians that the school nurse believed him he walked over to one if the beds set up in the schools hospital.<p>

Setting her down gently onto the bed he looked down at her sleeping body before bringing up one of his hands up. White energy wafting off his fingertips as he pressed it agents her forehead. Moka body visibly relaxed as the energy did its work inducing pleasant dreams into its target.

Turning around he was about to leave before feeling her latch onto his hand tightly preventing him from leaving. Sighing he grabbed a nearby chair before taking a seat closing his eyes as he began nodding off.

An hour later

Stirring softly Moka rubbed her face into the soft warm figure in her hands. Blinking her eyes open she saw that she was rubbing her face into someone's hand, looking up to where the arm was attached she tailed the strong muscles to the handsome face of her friend.

"Naruto-kun"

Leaning back in his chair breathing softly with his eye's closed sat Naruto while a red furred bundle sat curled up in his lap.

Eyes flicking open Naruto yawned as he stretched his remaining arm before looking down at her smiling making her face flush.

"Have a pleasant dream Moka"

_**(;)**_

* * *

><p>After escorting Moka to her room to ensure that she wasn't attacked again he was eager to find his own room and set down his duffle bag he'd been carrying all day.<p>

The thing weighed a ton thanks to all the things he'd packed inside it.

Walking up to his assigned door Naruto opened the door to his room before walking inside.

A decent sized single bedroom with a table a TV set up along with a bathroom, a small kitchen and a single desk.

Walking over to the window lifting it up as he gazed at the cesent moon in the sky, clouds floating lazily by.

Turning away from the window he pulled open his bag pulling out his clothes and other possessions and putting them away before coming to one of the most valuable of his possessions his father's old Bolt Revolver along with a couple of magazines of the special ammo casing developed by his clan and finally the black and gold pieces of his standard-issue combat armour consisting of a chest plate held together by two large 'seals' resembling circles at the front while the back had four fist sized holes in the upper and lower back. Included with it were thick and elongated shoulder plates, thigh guards, a helmet, vambraces and a single golden gauntlet.

The armor was made up of three layers. The first was a thin titanium shell that while the second was a gel layer to act as shock and impact absorbers and the finally the third layer was black padding to provide comfort. The helmet was designed like a knight's. A blue visor made up of a strong glass like material sat where the eyes were a single metal bar separating the eyes.

Built into the helmet was the _Visual Intelligence System _which provided a number of useful systems such astargeting systems, sensor packages, air filters and the helmet could polarize in a moment's notice to name a few.

The rucksack at the back of the armor acted as an armored backpack. Thanks to the help of the witches allied to them the rucksack acted as a small pocket dimension making up for the holes angels needed for their wings.

Along with the armour came a belt holding a dozen or so pouches all holding the supplies a Guardian needed to carry. Finally he came to the last two items. Thank god for magic or he would never have been able to carry all this in one duffle bag shame only a few monster species could wield it to its full potential.

_Dear Master I hope that my Improvements serve you well and eagerly await your return. In your bed._

_Your forever loyal servant._

Palming his face he put away the note before quickly climbing into bed and slowly closing his eyes.

_**(;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conclave Pacific command <strong>_

The light shining of the wall of screens was the only thing illuminating the room displaying of a small island marked out by four red dots 3 along its shores and a large one on its centre.

A list of information relating to the island scrolled down the left side.

Population count.

Towns and city names.

But a single display stood out flashing bright ominous red.

Energy Surge detected. Piece of Abaddon Detected

A mountain of a man stood reading all the displays silently hands clasped behind his back as he thought about his decision.

The recon team they'd sent was likely dead as was the population or they'd been enslaved, corrupted, puppets to cruel and terrible master.

After all these years a piece of Abaddon had finally come out of hiding. They'd been trying to track them for decades since the 2nd world war when they still worked in the open. The horrors they inflicted then still scared the earth.

They'd destroyed and purged everything they could and hid away everything else.

This island too would need to be purged.

But first someone needed to witness this horror to understand the stakes.

"_Elder Kahn are you sure this is wise the world isn't the same as it used to be the faster we can cover this up the better it will be."_

"_No."_

"_But sir."_

"_Before we do anything Naruto must see."_

Turning away from the screen he looked at the women address him.

"_Send him in" _

_**(;)**_

_**Yeah yeah I'm back.**_

_**Been out of my funk for a while now, haven't been able to focus and properly write for ages. Been creating a few new stories most are nearly ready however I've decided something.**_

_**I'm turning my stories into challenge fic's**_

_**So if ya wanna try your hand and at one go ahead just remember to give me a shout out.**_


End file.
